


Bussin at the Ball

by meme_tortoise



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), School Dances, Tags Are Hard, White Heron Cup (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_tortoise/pseuds/meme_tortoise
Summary: Dimitri and E (Fan made character) throw down at the unnamed Pre Time Skip Ball ‼️ Warning very sexy and very well written /j
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: The House of The Iris Serpents





	Bussin at the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Iris Serpents (mentioned in the story) is a fan made FE House, and other characters from this house mentioned include:  
> \- Juliette (AO3 - @sxrensxng)  
> \- Paulina (no AO3)  
> \- Ty (no AO3)

Emmeline “E” Von Minaj stared at herself in the small, arched mirror in her dorm room. Little trinkets and other stolen items adorned her shelves, and the top of the vanity was covered in makeup products that she didn’t know how to use. The other members of the Iris Serpents had left for the ball, and yet here was E, wearing a bare face and a dress that reminded her a little too much of home. 

Finally, she was ready. When she stepped outside with a crude makeup look sitting on her face, she found the monastery was empty. There were no guards, no priests nor students. It would’ve been perfectly still and quiet, if not for the music coming from the reception hall. A cold breeze fluttered past E, and her dress was ruffled. She could see the entrance to the reception call, but couldn’t bring her feet to move. The same girl that would charge at an enemy fearlessly, surround herself with thieves, even steal from the Archbishop, was scared. She was scared of the harmless, carefree room full of fellow students who finally got a break. Finally, she forced her legs to move her towards the door to the hall. Careful not to be seen, she peered into the crack in the door and watched. As she did, a heavy feeling hung over her shoulders, like Pegasus wings made of stone. 

The hall was bright, loud and full of movement. She saw dozens of students laughing, dancing and having fun. How she thought were they able to be so carefree. She saw her friends, Juliette, Paulina, and Ty all dancing with other students, having no cares in the world. She scanned the hall and found the smiling face of every student… except the one she had in mind. There was one reason she forced herself to walk to those eerie doors earlier. The magnet pulled her toward the reception hall, and he wasn’t there. 

Her face, covered in sloppy eyeliner and a sad look, quickly turned away from the doors. What she expected was the gloomy, moonlit path leading to the dorms. Rather, she ran right into the black chest plate of a certain blond house leader. Here he was, the magnet that pulled her to those doors, standing on the wrong side of them. The same girl that has a body count higher than her age, was now frozen in fear. 

“I believe the party is inside, E'' his friendly voice calmed almost all her nerves, and inspired her to angle her head up. She was staring into the light blue eyes of her magnet, the one thing that caused her to stab her eye with a mascara wand, put on a stupid ball gown and move toward those doors, and in this moment she had a choice.

She had a split second to come up with a flirty, cute reply that would cause him to fall for her in a second. Instead, she said “Actually, the party’s out here, you’re looking at her'' and instantly cupped her hands over her cringing face. She expected an awkward silence followed by a valiant exit, instead she heard a laugh. She angled her head up to see the beautiful smile of Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. The future Heir to the Kingdom of Faerghus had laughed at her stupid party joke. She giggled a little and returned her eyes to the ground.

“C‘mon now, let’s go dance, it’s one of the few days where we don’t have to worry, we can just have fun!” He said, but even his golden voice couldn’t change the fact that she couldn’t go in that room. She was filled with dread and the same heavy feeling she first had returned to her shoulders. She began to move away from the doors, and away from her magnet. 

“Unfortunately, your highness, I have some business I must take care of. I’m sure you’ll find the line of girls who are waiting for your dance, inside.” She turned away from him and walked away. She assumed it would end there. A sad ending for a sad excuse of a noble. She’d heard that enough times. However, instead of the creak of reception hall doors, she heard that same golden voice once again. 

“But what kind of ball would it be if the party sat alone in her dorm room?” E let out a mocking laugh as she continued to move in the direction of her dorm, again, expecting nothing from his highness. She was proven wrong once again when he reached out and grabbed her hand. 

The contact startled her, and she whipped around to face him. She was now blushing, angling her flustered face up once again. There was a short silence, and the moonlight coated the two like newly fallen snow. The breeze also coated them like snow, and E finally took her hand away to warm up her exposed arms. Their glance broke, and so did the silence. “Here, if you’re cold you can take this” The prince took off his blue cape and draped it around the extremely flustered girl.

“Thank you, your highness, you really shouldn’t have,” said E, in a lighthearted tone.

“Please, E, we’ve known each other long enough to drop the formalities, don’t you think?” The prince was adjusting the cape so it fit her better, and she replied as he continued. 

“Absolutely, but the annoyance you have when I continue to use it is timeless” 

His hands fell from her shoulders, and there was another silence accompanied by an awkward staring contest. Finally, Dimitri extended his hand, palm up, and offered it to E, “I suppose we’ll have to continue the party out here, princess” E’s eyes grew slightly, at the mocking ‘princess’ that stuck out of his sentence like a splinter.

“Oh Prince, you flatter me with my title” said E, accepting his advance and mockingly throwing her hair over her shoulder. The prince extended her hand out to the left, and moved his other hand to her waist, causing E to tense up.

“Are you alright? I’d love just one dance with you, princess” E could no longer bring herself to look up. Her eyes were locked in the grass below them and she mumbled something, barley in her own earshot. This caused the prince to gently grab her chin and angle it back up, reddening E’s face far past help from any concealer. They stared at each other, only for a moment but it felt like eternity. 

Finally, a timid voice broke the silence “I don’t know how…” The crystal blue eyes of the prince widened at the statement. He moved his hand back to her waist, and smiled. That turned into a giggle that caused E to get embarrassed, and begin to move away. The prince pulled her back, and she could feel his warmth against her ball gown.

“My goodness, princess, you have me quite the scare. I felt like Sylvain with the unrequited advances I was making!” They both laughed, frozen in the dancing start. 

“I’d love to teach you, if you’d allow it” E was smiling like a fool. Her whole life, she’d turned down any noble-related activity. Any sewing class, makeup tips, and ballroom dancing class were all out of the question. Her fear of conforming to a cruel noble standard used to watch over her at all times of the day. But in this moment, as Prince Dimitri was guiding her through basic dance movements, she felt the same as the other students in the reception call. She was finally carefree, and she was very much in love.


End file.
